


Mickey Mouse Santa

by ArtsyAfrodite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey, Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Just a cute fluffy fic with Liam being adorable and Mickey melting from it, Mickey and Liam Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house<br/>not a creature was stirring…<br/>…well, except for one mouse.</p><p>*Mickey and little Liam have some bonding time* :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Mouse Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> This fic is pure Christmas fluff, and is for those of you who want Mickey and Liam bonding as badly as I do. :)

_‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_not a creature was stirring…_

_…well, except for one mouse._

 

“Mouse!  Mouse!  Mickey Mouse!” a tiny voice fills the living room.

Mickey nearly trips over the bags he was trying to carry quietly and his own boots.  He spins around, the pitter-patter of tiny feet getting closer and closer.  “Christ kid!” he whispers loudly as the youngest Gallagher emerges from around the couch.  Liam stops in front of Mickey, a wide grin on his face.  He should’ve known it was the little rascal, the nickname he gave Mickey one only he uses.

“What you doin’?” Liam asks Mickey, who’s looking at the youngster as if he’s got something up his pajama sleeve.  He’s wearing the red and white frosty the snowman pajama set Ian bought for him a few days ago.

“Nothin’ kid,” Mickey says lowly.  Clearly, operation Santa Claus has failed miserably.  He was certain everyone in the Gallagher house would be asleep this time of night, the perfect opportunity for him to use his keys and sneak in Ian’s gifts.  He wasn’t as stealth as he’d thought – too bad there was no chimney he could have climbed down.  But Mickey’s not going to let this little guy find out what he’s doing, not exactly.  “Whatcha doin’ up so late wandering ‘round in the dark?” he asks Liam, who seemingly has no intention of going back upstairs.  It’s dark in the living room, but he can see his little eyes scanning his bags curiously, that same grin on his face.

“Pwesents!” Liam nearly shouts, pointing his finger to the bags Mickey’s failing to shield with his legs.

Almost certain he’ll wake up the household, Mickey drops to one knee and places a finger over Liam’s mouth.  “Shhhhh!” he shushes him, still trying to be as quiet as possible.  “You’re gonna wake everyone kid.  You want that?”  Liam’s eyes grow wide as he shakes his head ‘no’ with Mickey’s pointer finger still pressed gently over his lips.  “Good,” he says as he removes his hand, “and like I said, why are you up?”

Liam grins again and moves in closer to Mickey, violating his personal bubble.  Kids still make him uncomfortable, despite now having one of his own.  But Yevgeny’s small and clueless, and luckily for him, Svetlana helicopter hovers over him still, that protective Russian streak strong.  He only has to deal with him when she’s on the rag, or just bitchy for no reason.  With Liam, he has to interact, let down his guard, because for some odd reason the youngest Gallagher has grown quite fond of him.

“Ian didn’t wead my bedtime stowy,” Liam finally says.  Mickey feels himself start to soften inside – he’s finding the way he’s pronouncing his r’s as w’s kind of adorable. 

“So you’re still up?” Mickey asks, still on bending knee.

Liam shakes his head ‘yes’ before turning around to look towards the steps.  He turns to look back at Mickey, those puppy-dog brown eyes probing his face.  “I want Goodnight Moon!” Liam says, inches from Mickey’s face now.  At least the kid’s whispering though, albeit his version of whispering.  It’s still kind of loud, but at least he’s not screaming bloody murder.  Mickey knows for a fact that Liam refuses to go to sleep now unless Ian reads him Goodnight Moon.  He’s seen an all out hissy fit get thrown by him when Ian fell asleep before reading it one night.  He massacred Ian’s head with the book until he woke up.

Ian must have fallen asleep on his little brother again.

“So whatcha want me to do about it?”  Mickey finally stands and looks down at the brooding four year old who refuses to leave.  He feels himself getting antsy, because he needs to get these boxes under the tree, but doesn’t want Liam to see him do it.  The youngest Gallagher is smarter than everyone thinks.  There’s no doubt in Mickey’s mind he’ll point the mystery boxes out to Ian in the morning and tell him “the mouse bought them!”

Suddenly, Liam grabs Mickey by the hand and leads him to the couch.  He hops up and looks up at his mouse with moon eyes, before grabbing his hand again and pulling him to sit down.  Mickey doesn’t know what the hell is going on, or what to do.  He doesn’t know if he should brace for the kid to brutally assault him with the book he’s just picked up off of the couch, or if he should make him go back upstairs.  As far as he’s concerned, he’s on Mars right now.  But Liam doesn’t hit him.  Instead he places _Goodnight Moon_ in Mickey’s lap and looks up at him grinning.

“Please wead?” Liam asks him.

“What?  You want me to read this to you?” Mickey asks, despite the fact the youngest Gallagher has made his request clear.  Liam shakes his head, so giddy and expectant.  “I can’t kid,” Mickey turns him down. 

Liam’s face falls, the lights from the Christmas tree casting a glow on his saddened expression.  His lips curl down in a frown, and begin to quiver.  “Please Mickey Mouse?” he pleads, his tiny voice shaky.  The sound takes a sledge hammer to Mickey’s heart, and fuck all if little Liam doesn’t soften the parts of him that are steel hard, and lighten the others that are cinderblock heavy – effects so reminiscent of his brother Ian.

“Fine kid,” Mickey says as he grabs the book.  Immediately, Liam’s face lights up as if it’s Christmas morning already.  He throws his tiny arms around Mickey’s waist, and lets out a giggle that sends a warm sensation straight to his chest. 

These Gallaghers and their ability to melt ice boxes around hearts and make you feel shit.

Mickey stands and goes to turn on one of the lamps, hoping and praying all of the Gallaghers old enough to drink had a little too much eggnog, and the ones not old enough to drink snuck enough of it to all be in deep sleeps.  He gently pushes the bag of gifts with his foot into a corner by the tree, hoping the kid will forget about it.  Maybe he’ll fall asleep fast so he can get back to playing Santa Claus.  Schemes have been lucrative lately, and there was no way Mickey wasn’t going to take advantage of the extra cash flow to get Ian a few gifts.

Once the living room is dimly illuminated, Mickey makes his way back to the couch and sits next to an all too excited Liam, whose grin seems to be frozen in place.  He has a habit of looking up at Mickey like the world begins and ends with him – again, just like Ian.  He removes his jacket and looks down at the book.  Liam scoots closer to him, causing him to tense up at first, but as soon as the kid loops his tiny arm with his and leans his head on his bicep, Mickey feels the tension slowly start to leave his body.  A smile spreads across Mickey lips as he opens the book, and begins to read.

_“In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon,_

_and a picture of the cow, jumping over the moon…”_

Mickey feels Liam snuggle closer to him, before maneuvering himself to place his head in Mickey’s lap.  This catches him off guard, and he stiffens, lifting the book up slightly as he stares down at Liam who’s seemingly very comfortable.  He curls his little legs before reaching upward to pull the book downward so it’s now in front of his face. 

He continues to read to Liam, pausing ever so often to allow the kid to point at the pictures he likes. 

_“Goodnight stars, goodnight air,_

_goodnight noises, everywhere.”_

Once he’s finished reading, Mickey looks down and sees Liam yawn.  He presses himself closer to him, his eyes heavy and closing.  The book was like a sleeping pill.  He closes the book, and places it down next to him.  Liam’s breathing is gentle on his thigh, and Mickey can’t seem to bring himself to move him.  But he has to finish what he came here for.  Slowly, he moves his hands to pick up Liam, but he begins to stir slightly.  Mickey pauses, afraid he’s about to wake him up. 

Liam stills again, and Mickey takes this opportunity to try and place him on the couch.  Instead, a few words leave the youngest Gallagher’s mouth, so soft they almost resemble murmuring.  “Good night mouse,” Liam says softly, before drifting right back to sleep.  Once again, that warm sensation travels to Mickey’s chest, and he finds himself relaxing back into the couch.  Sitting with the kid for a little while shouldn’t hurt.  He looks over at his bag of gifts which are seemingly safe, obscured in the corner behind the tree.

Yeah, what’s sitting here with Liam for a little while longer?

Mickey looks at his watch.  It’s almost 1am now, and it’s the day of Christmas Eve.  He looks down at Liam sleeping soundly and stares.  “You’re nice to me, like your brother,” he whispers.  “Merry Christmas kid.”  Mickey leans his head back and lets it rest on the back of the couch, telling himself he’ll close his eyes for just a few minutes, that he’ll move Liam in a bit and go back to playing Santa.

Unbeknownst to him, he was more exhausted than he thought, and drifts off just as easily as Liam did.

////

“Mick,” a voice echoes in his head.  It’s distant at first, but gets louder the closer he approaches consciousness.  “Mick!  Wake up!”

Bracing for a fight, Mickey snaps out of his sleep and prepares to smash the face of whoever’s in front of him.  But he quickly stops himself when he sees red hair and a set of green eyes studying his face.  It’s Ian, still in his boxers and a tank top, sporting some rather sexy, messy morning hair.  The sunlight pierces Mickey’s eyes, still heavy with sleep.  He tries to move, but a weight on his legs makes it difficult.  It’s Liam, curled up completely in his lap, his mouth opened wide as he sleeps soundly.  Mickey feels slight panic come over him as he remembers trying to sneak in gifts, and Goodnight Moon.

Fuck. He fell asleep on the couch.

He rubs the pads of his fingers over his eyes, before looking up at his boyfriend who’s now sporting the biggest grin on his face.  “What?” Mickey asks.

“I should be asking you that,” Ian answers knowingly.  “I come downstairs this morning to see you knocked out with my little brother curled up in your lap and Goodnight Moon clutched tight in your hand.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You wead him a bedtime stowy?” Ian says in his best Liam voice, earning an eye roll from Mickey.  He then turns to look at the bag of gifts in the corned by the tree, before turning to look back at his boyfriend who’s now sweating bullets.  “And was Mickey Mouse trying to play Santa last night?  Awwwww.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey scoffs, trying his best to will away the roses steadily blooming in his cheeks. 

“It’s ok Mick,” Ian offers as he sits next to him and a sleeping Liam.  “I think it’s sweet.”  Mickey frowns, because he doesn’t do sweet.  Yet, somehow, Ian manages to make even the sourest thug, as saccharine as humanly possible. 

“Well the surprise is ruined,” Mickey says as he looks straight ahead feeling like he failed.

He then feels Ian move closer to him and run his fingers through his hair.  Taking his chances, he turns to look at him, and Mickey’s certain he feels himself suffer a small death by the way Ian’s eyes are gleaming.  “Not at all,” he says right before he places his thumb on Mickey’s chin and leans in to kiss him softly.  When Ian pulls away, his cheeks are cherub pink.  “This scene right here was the real surprise.  You two looked so adorable when I came downstairs.”

“Whatever,” Mickey says, trying his best to sound unfazed despite the smile that is now on his face. 

Ian smiles and leans in again, placing a kiss on Mickey’s cheek.  When he pulls back, Liam begins to stir, rubbing his small fists over his eyes.  He blinks them a few times and looks up at Mickey, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.  “Mickey Mouse Santa!” Liam says excitedly. 

Ian lets out a huge snort just as Mickey groans.  “It’s ok,” Ian says as he wraps his arm around Mickey’s waist.  “You’re a sexy Mickey Mouse Santa.  And have I got a gift for you.”

Mickey can only imagine.  But he looks down at a happy Liam and up at an even happier Ian.  It’s then he realizes that all the gifts he needs are right there on the Gallagher couch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for maryellen590 after she made a comment about loving the Mickey/Liam scene I wrote in "these keys unlock more than their doors." I guess this can be considered a continuation of that fic, although I only mentioned the keys once. For the holidays, I threw in the Christmas theme and Mickey trying to play Santa for Ian lol. I hope you guys enjoyed, and Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
